


Give You A Show

by FloralGhostPaintedAlien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Panty Kink, Perfume, Pet Names, Riding, Sam In Panties, Sam in lingerie, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralGhostPaintedAlien/pseuds/FloralGhostPaintedAlien
Summary: So, Sam dressed up for Dean and Dean loves it. So, basically Dean fucks Sam in Lingerie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was in Victoria's Secret today and this came out of it, so basically my life is fanfiction. Thanks for reading! <3

Dean was so tired. The hunt they just got back from was torture, but it was cool now, because he was freshly showered and going to bed. He thought. That was until Sam walked out of the motel bathroom with a robe on. Dean sat up and looked at him, wondering why he wasn't wearing his usual sleep shirt and boxers.

Sam stood silently, fiddling with his fingers and shifting from foot to foot. 

"What's up, Sammy?" Dean asked, curious as to why Sam was nervous.

"I, um, have a surprise for you, I guess?" Sam said unsure of himself.

"Okay..." Dean said, dragging it out, to indicate he was confused.

Sam slowly untied the front of his robe, hands shaking, nervous butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He slid the robe of his shoulders and dropped it to the floor. He stood with his eyes downcast. Dean's mouth dropped open in wonder, taking in the beauty that was his baby brother.

Sam was wearing a sheer lingerie nightgown, in was tan, and under it he was wearing pink, sheer, lace panties. Dean's eyes scanned him many times, taking in the length of his legs, and how the lingerie cut-off just before his ass.

Sam took Dean's silence and staring as dislike, so he brought his arms up to cover himself.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would like it." Sam said, hurt and embarrassment in his tone. Dean got up from the bed and walked over to Sam, lifting his chin for a kiss, he then wrapped his arms around him, his hands slipping around to cup Sam's ass. He leaned in to suck on Sam's neck.

"I love it, Baby Boy. So pretty, just for me?" Dean whispered huskily in his ear.

"Y-yeah, De." Sam replied, arching his neck, as Dean started sucking bruises onto his throat. Dean took a deep breath, breathing Sam in, but noticed right away it wasn't just Sam's soap he smelled. Sam smelled like the color red, spice and roses, he smelled like pure seduction. Dean realised quickly that Sam was wearing perfume.

"Mmm, smell so good, baby. You wanted to smell good for your big brother?" Dean asked.

"Fuck." Sam said quietly, Dean's dirty talk turned him on like nothing else.

Dean pulled them over to the bed, scooting back against the headboard and settling Sam over his lap. He started grinding up into Sam's ass and snuck his hands under the gown, to rub Sam's hole through the panties. He felt wetness, so he stuck his fingers under the panties, and his fingers slipped right in to Sam's hole, wet and open.

"Got yourself ready for me, baby? Wanted me to slip right in, huh, Sammy?" Dean said, already fingering Sam with three fingers. Sam moaned, riding his brother's hand eagerly, pushing down until one of Dean's thick digits hit his prostate. It made him cry out, loudly, ready to be filled.

"Yeah, Daddy, wanna ride you. Can I ride you, Daddy? I wanna be filled up so bad." Sam said, knowing damn well what his daddy kink does to his brother.

"Gonna fill you up so full, Baby. You ready for your daddy's cum, big boy?" Dean asked, pulling his cock out of the slit in his boxers and pulling Sam's panties aside and lining himself up. 

And finally Dean pushes up into him, all his thick length at once. Sam grinds down on him as soon as he's settled, then pulls himself up, just to slam back down. Used to the pain of Dean's un-lubed cock. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and brought him down to cradle him against his chest, he begins to push up into Sam, fucking him deeply. Sam was letting out those pretty sounds Dean loved so much, it only caused Dean to fuck him faster, harder. Until finally he slipped over the edge and released his load inside his brother. With Dean's realese inside him and the pressure of his extremely hard cock rubbing against the soft fabric of his panties, he came. His come seeping out of the sheer fabric and onto his brother's t-shirt and boxers.

Dean pulled out gently and ran his fingers through the load he released in Sam's hole, and brings his fingers up to Sam's mouth. Sam cleans Dean's fingers, removing any trace of cum from them, then he leans down to connect his lips with Dean's. Dean chases the flavor of himself out of Sam's mouth, kissing him lazily. Sam eventually rolls off of Dean and lays beside him. Dean gathers his not so little brother in his arms and holds him close. 

"We're definitely getting more of these Sammy." Dean says, referring to the lingerie and panties.

"Oh and keep the perfume, too." Dean adds.

"I knew you had a panty kink." Sam says, laughing.

"It's more of a 'Sammy in panties kink' actually." Dean replies, joining in on Sam's contagious laughter.

"You're insane." Sam says, curling further into his brother's warmth, resting his head over Dean's heart.

"Only for you, Baby Boy." Dean replies, kissing Sam's forehead. As he begins to doze off, he wonders where the closest lingerie store is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Sweeties <3


End file.
